


A Pokemon Story

by Penguin525



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin525/pseuds/Penguin525





	A Pokemon Story

My father told me once that "life is like a dream, you can only see it if you believe it", and I'm not sure if I had believed in this one. I woke up sweating with fear again, "another dream about them" I thought. I have felt haunted by these dreams about these creatures being in pain, calling for me, reaching for my hand like they were reaching for their last breath. I told my dad about these dreams and he sat me down and told me "Kenji, these dreams you told me are true..." He sat there like he was ashamed. "Many years ago, before you were born these creatures were apart of this world too. They were kind and friendly creatures, they had the strongest abilities to use fire, wate, electric, fighting, and much more."  
"What happened to them?" I asked "... a bomb, a very powerful bomb killed all of them." Everything was silent for a moment and all I could think is "this explains a lot". I broke the silence, asking him one last question.  
"What were they called?"  
"Pokemon.."


End file.
